


An Unexpected Discovery

by ozuttly



Series: Kink Meme De-Anons [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gou was not expecting that, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou had always expected Chase to be passive in bed.</p>
<p>He doesn't quite get what he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Discovery

Gou had always expected Chase to be passive in bed.

Not that he would admit to spending a lot of time thinking about it, of course. But with how quiet and deadpan he was, it was natural to think that he'd let his partner take the reigns and lead him, that he would be clumsy and inexperienced. So the first time that Gou pushed Chase up against the wall and kissed him, he certainly wasn't expecting for the roidmude to push back, surging up against him and pressing into his mouth like a desperate man. 

He hadn't been expecting it, but he couldn't say that he minded it all that much when they stumbled into bed and Chase held him down, taking the lead and kissing him everywhere his mouth could reach. Gou had complained at first, and Chase had looked at him, mouth wet and eyes earnest, asking if he wanted him to stop. 

Gou had swallowed thickly, gripping the sheets tightly in his heands before shaking his head. Chase looked him in the eye for a moment longer, evaluating him, before he slid down his torso, undoing his pants and pulling down his underwear to reveal his half-hard cock. 

Gou was far from a virgin; he'd been to college, and had had more than his fair share of drunken one night stands. Still, when Chase took him into his mouth, immediately swallowing him all the way to the base, Gou could swear that no blow job he'd ever gotten in his entire life so far could ever stand up to this. Chase didn't breathe around him, his head bobbing up and down as his hands wandered Gou's thighs, slipping under the edge of his shirt (they hadn't even taken their clothes off, this was so not what he had been imagining) and fingers gently teasing his navel. 

"Y-y'know," Gou choked out, watching as Chase looked up at him with narrowed eyes but still not stopping in his movements. "I thought you would be a little more, nngh, hesitant about this." 

He fought to keep back a moan as Chase slowly pulled off with a wet pop, looking up at him with such an open and serious look that Gou swears should have killed his boner, but only proved to make him that much harder. 

"Would you like me to go slower, Gou?" He asked, and it was still that same damned deadpan as always, and Gou almost groaned about it, but he bit his tongue and stopped himself. He could still feel Chase's hands holding his hips in place, and even though the lights were off he could still make out a sizable bulge in Chase's damned leather pants. The sight made his mouth go dry, and he quickly shook his head. 

"Nah, just... Just keep doing what you're doing," he said instead, his voice breathier than he wanted to admit, and Chase nodded, lowering himself back down between Gou's legs. But this time, he didn't take Gou in his mouth the way that he was expecting him to, and instead began mouthing at his balls, tearing a long and needy groan from Gou's throat. Then he began to move lower, and Gou almost yelped when he suddenly felt Chase's tongue going somewhere that he definitely had not been expecting. 

"Wait, wait, wait, Chase, what're you--" He broke off as Chase, who had spread his cheeks and was gently teasing at the rim of his asshole, removed his tongue and looked up at him curiously. 

"You said to continue. Is this not what you wanted?" he asked, and he sounded so damned earnest. Gou felt like he was going to come right then and there, but he bit his lower lip and clutched at the sheets instead, trying to distract himself. 

It wasn't exactly what he had been looking for from tonight, but it didn't feel bad either. Gou looked down, meeting Chase's gaze, and his breath caught in his throat. Whatever vestiges of pride he had left that told him that he certainly did not want a dirty roidmude's tongue in his asshole began to melt away, and he swallowed thickly as he nodded. 

"I... Yeah, yeah. You just... Keep going," he choked out, and Chase tilted his head to the side like he was confused, but he bent down again and continued where he left off, slowly licking Gou and then working him open with his tongue. He was slow, steady and thorough, and every time Gou felt his tongue slide against him he had to fight back a gasp, grabbing at the sheets to keep from coming. 

When Chase slipped in one finger alongside his tongue, crooking it in just the right way, Gou felt like his entire body was coming undone, and he let out a long and desperate cry. Chase pulled out at that moment, crawling up to look at Gou in concern, just in time for the other to blow his load all over the roidmude's face. 

Chase blinked slowly, and for a second Gou just stared at him, observing the way his come had splattered across his nose and into his hair, and then he let out a slow huff of laughter. Chase wrinkled his nose, crawling up further so that they were face to face, and now this was less sexy and a little more gross, so Gou grabbed the blanket that he'd kicked aside earlier and tossed it at him. 

"You want me to give you a hand too?" Gou asked, almost as an afterthought as he remembered the bulge that had looked nearly painful in those tight pants. When he reached down and unbuttoned Chase's fly, though, he found his hand encountering dampness instead. 

"I've already climaxed," Chase said matter of factly, and Gou almost choked over his tongue. Chase actually came just from giving him a blowjob and rimming him. Gou had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the absurdity of it (and also to stop himself from thinking of how hot that was, because he was not ready for another round yet) and Chase frowned in response. 

"You're really something else, Chase. Here I was expecting you to be all blushing and virginal," Gou breathed, one hand ruffling affectionately through Chase's hair before he could stop it. Chase's frown deepened, but he paused to squirm his way out of his pants; Gou wondered absently how uncomfortable they must have been, and how Chase had waited for him to reach his own orgasm before taking them off. 

"I can act that way if you would prefer it," Chase said slowly, shucking his pants aside and snuggling up next to Gou, and Gou considered pushing him away for a split second before he dismissed that thought and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The thought of a shy and submissive Chase was nice and all, but...

"Maybe another time," he replied, his hand moving down to rest on the back of Chase's shirt (at least he'd taken the jacket off before they got into the bedroom), fingers idly smoothing out the fabric. "This was nice too."

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw another prompt for this I figured I might as well go for broke and fill two for two.


End file.
